


Epilogue

by lunesque (Moriavis)



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Female-Centric, Gen, Meta, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/lunesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to lose is to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was written for [](http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lady_krysis**](http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/). Yeah. I don't know either.

We have questions because there will always be questions. That's how we shape our world — with words, with our hands and our fingers and our bodies and our minds, all tools to carve our names on the surface of time.

We have questions about Blondie. About Amber. About Rocket.

Was she my sister? Did I imagine it?

It doesn't matter.

More important than any guesses on the relationship we had or that might have been is this:

We are all fighting the same wars. We have the same hopes. We are all sisters, by blood and by diversity both, and each invisible scar we carry is another element that binds us together.

It doesn't matter if Baby Doll is in Paradise or if Rocket was stabbed by the cook. It doesn't matter if Blondie whispered her secrets into the wrong ears or if Amber reaped the punishment of our carelessness. It doesn't matter if they're gone, because their stories are always with us. We can hold their words in the cup of our palms like secrets, or we can let them out, share their warmth until everyone has a bit of their spark.

They are mirrors to our weaknesses and our strengths, to everything that makes us human — everything that we despise, and everything that makes us transcendent.

 _We are beautiful._

Our stories will live on.


End file.
